All Too Sweet
by FR34KYP4ND4Z
Summary: Takes place 5 years since that incident. Ralph continues his normal life but is somewhat lonely. What he doesn't know is that Vanellope grew a love for him. Now that SUGAR RUSH is getting an upgrade, will that all change? In the shadows a familiar virus waits to strike again, with the help of his "new" friends. Might be an M for what might happen later on. Ralph/Older Vanellope
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I just love WIR. I watched it like 5 times already. So it got me thinking to make a fanfic. I noticed the couple that's hugely noticeable was Raplh and Vanellope. My first time so enjoy, comment and give me feedback. Oh and sorry it's so short. Thanks :D

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR WIR. I WISH I DID THOUGH!**

**Prologue**

*COIN ALERT*

The Nicelanders go inside their cozy little homes. All seems right until Ralph the "Villain" appears. He yells his usual slogan "I'M GUNNA WRECK IT!" and starts to destroy the building that was once a safe haven for the Nicelanders. Ralph grabs Gene and throws him across the street. "Fix It Felix!" Felix the Handyman appears and says in his usual casual voice "I CAN FIX IT!". As soon as he fixes the Nicelanders' building, they give felix a medal and throws Ralph off the roof. When they hoisted him up, Ralph can get a clear view of _SUGAR RUSH. _He could see Vanellope reaching for a golden trophy and give a thumbs up to the player. She looked at Ralph and gave him her warm smile. Ralph could have never felt so happy. The Nicelanders threw Ralph off their roof and he fell into a pit of mud, the usual.

"All right kids, closing time!" Litwak calls out. Kids moan sadly as they finish their last game and leave. "Hey Marty, yea it's me. I need that upgrade for, uh, _SUGAR RUSH_? Yea. Alright. See you tomorrow. Litwak smiles as he closes up. "Another good day." He chuckled and left.

"Quitting time!" Yuni calls out to the arcade.

Everyone stopped and gave a sigh of relief. Everyone exited their *screen* and headed where everyone else went - Game Central Station. Ralph went to _SUGAR RUSH _to meet his best friend - Vanellope. Everything was fine with Turbo incinerated by the Diet Cola beacon. He spat at the candy coated floor at the thought of Turbo. "Hey! Why'd you do that Stinkbrain?" A familiar voice called out. Ralph looked up see his best friend Vanellope. His mind cleared up and was happy to see her agian. "Did you see me? Did'ya, did'ya, did'ya? I won again!" Vanellope glitched here and there.

Ralph caught her in the middle of her glitching. "Yea I did! Princess Boogerstain!" Ralph bowed before her and laughed. "Did you hear? You're getting a new upgrade in the morning!" Ralph picked her up and swung her around. She squealed and laughed. _Seems like she knows too._ Ralph thought. Ralph looked at Vanellope again finding her looking green. He put her down and Vanellope fell. "Sorry kid." Ralph ruffled her hair.

"It's ok Stinkbrain. Still can't believe King Can- I mean Turbo's gone. It's been five years. It's like it happened just last week." Vanellope smiled at the fact that he was gone. Ralph smiled too. Together they walked to the castle entrance. Vanellope tried to open the door but it was locked. She knocked.

"Yes?" Sour Bill replied in his usual monotonous tone.

"Open up stupid, it's me!" Vanellope cried out. Sour Bill opened the door for the two to come in. "I'm home!" She yelled inside her castle. She looked up to Ralph and smiled. _He's here too._ She thought to herself, unknowing of the honey glow on her face. _With me._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So I have absolutely how long I should make this. I'll just go with the flow. Anyways here's another chapter for you guys out there. So, uh, enjoy?

**DISCLAIMER - **I don't own this :3

**Chapter 1 - Her Upgrade**

****"That was fun, kid, thanks." Ralph got up from his custom made kart Vanellope made for him. It had orange icing and red candy corn with streaks of black licorice. Seemed very much like him, though he didn't like the black licorice because he thought it was made of chocolate. He knew Vanellope put it there to tease him. "Well I gotta go back to my game. Good luck with that upgrade Fartpants."

"Quiet Snobsucker! And thanks. Anyways, it's almost time to open and get my upgrade." Vanellope pouted playfully. "By the way, what happens in an upgrade?" she asked looking up at him worried. "I don't know, this is my first one."

"Well, usually, its just graphics and probably new maps. Yuni had a lot of upgrades through the years." Ralph pointed out. He turned to Vanellope and noticed she was still worried. Ralph let out a sigh and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, princess, you'll be fine."

"President..." Vanellope muttered. Ralph laughed. Vanellope looked up and looked him in the eye and hugged him. "But thanks Ralph. Thanks a lot."

"No problem, kid, anytime." Ralph left _SUGAR RUSH_ and went back to _FIX-IT-FELIX, JR. _When Ralph was about to enter his game he was stopped by the Surge Protector, as usual. "Come on dude, you always stop me."

"Name?" He continued with his routine with Ralph.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Ralph replied playfully and annoyed.

"NAME?" He asked louder this time.

"Wreck-It-Ralph." He said at last.

"Where did you come from?" He continued.

"Uh, _SUGAR RUSH,_ duh." Ralph said pointing to the entrance.

"Where are you going to?" He says staring at his clip board.

"Uh, my game? You know, _FIX-IT-FELIX, JR.?_" Ralph said, now more annoyed.

"Any fruit?" He scribbled on his board, pretending to actually write something down.

"NO, IT'S FULL OF CANDY!" Ralph, now being aggressive, trying to punch the lucky hologram.

"Any last remarks?" the Surge Protector asked, knowing the answer.

"I really do fucking hate you." Ralph proceeding to his game.

"I get that a lot." he said as he disappeared.

-Next Day-

An annoyed Wreck-It woke up. He remembered Vanellope was getting an upgrade. "Hmmm, oh yea. Well, off to work." Ralph got up from his pile of bricks he made a house from. He heard Mr. Litwak open the door. He got into position and waited for a quarter to drop in his game.

Later that day, as he was being thrown off the roof he noticed that _SUGAR RUSH_ was on lock-down. The screen was black but was clearly still on because of the lights on the council. He saw the repairman walk in with Mr. Litwak. In his hand was a box, the upgrade itself.

"Thanks again Marty, this is the latest one you say?" Mr Litwak asked him.

"Yea, new maps, new graphics, and a new change in their appearance. Latest upgrade yet." He assured and confirmed. Mr. Litwak nodded and walked away.

"Call me if you need anything son." he called out as the repair man started to work.

"Appearance?" Ralph wondered as he repeated his routine in the demo screen.

-Later that day-

A nervous Ralph paced the entrance of _SUGAR RUSH. _He wanted to know if Vanellope was ok. He wanted to see her again. His heart ached and he didn't know why. _Why am i feeling this? What's this feeling?_ Ralph wondered to himself. Yuni walked by and saw Ralph.

"Hey Wreck-It, whats up?" Yuni asked as she was walking over.

"Just waiting." Ralph pointed over to _SUGAR RUSH._

Just as she looked over, Yuni remembered something. "But Ralph, it's going to take about a day for her to finish, since it's her first one. Sorry Ralph." Yuni said remembering her first upgrade. So nostalgic.

"Oh, right... ok thanks Yuni." a sad, hulky, giant made his way back to his game. As he boarded the small, little train, he couldn't stop thinking about Vanellope. She's the first person he's ever cared about. As the train came to a halt, he met Felix. "Oh, where're you going?" he asked.

"It's Thursday, Ralph. Date night with my dynamite gal. Oohhh can't wait, my cheeks glowing honey just thinking about it. Anyways, got to go Ralph. See you in the morning." Felix boarded the train as Ralph gets off. The train zips back to Game Central Station, leaving Ralph alone with the Nicelanders. He couldn't shake off that feeling he had before, while he was at the entrance of his best friend's game. He thought long and hard about it but couldn't get an explanation. _Can't be that, I mean we're just friends...right?_ Ralph's head was a jungle of mixed thoughts and emotions he couldn't comprehend. He needed help. Ralph noticed that his cheeks turned red like cherry bombs and quickly tried to shake it off. _I like her? Can't be._

-_SUGAR RUSH_-

Vanellope, now all code being redone and remodeled, thought about Ralph. He was the only thing she could think of. She noticed her behavior around him and that her face always grew warm everytime she was with him. Her own code was blushing red hot. She couldn't stop. _I like Stinkbrain? Can't be._

__They neglected that fact that their growing feelings towards eachother. In the shadows of Game Central Station, an old foe wants to rise but can't do it himself.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Trying to make as many chapters i can with school in my way. But anyways the vacation is near. enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own this **

**Chapter 2 - Her Upgrade Pt.2**

It was Friday, Ralph was anxious. He waited, what seemed like forever for Ralph, for this girl. He went on with his daily routine for wrecking and getting thrown off the building by the Nicelanders. To everybody else, it was a completely normal day. Everybody was playing their role. Ralph would stare at Vabellope's game, wondering when it's going to come back on. The day went on as quarters enter Ralph's game. "I'M GUNNA WRECK IT!" he cried out. He sounded different, and the players noticed it too. The shrugged it off, thinking they were hearing things. Honestly, Ralph was sad and felt lonely, even though the Nicelanders were nice to him and his friend was the hero. He wanted Vanellope back again. He wanted to hear her voice. The day ends soon as Mr. Litwak closes the arcade.

"Closing time!" Yuni called out to the rest of the arcade. Another sigh of relief. Just in time as the download finished. The game rebooted and turned on. The jingle started playing as the start screen appeared.

_S-U-G-A-R,_ _jump into your racing car_

_Say SUGAR RUSH!_

_SUGAR RUSH!_

__Not knowing about Vanellope's game starting, Ralph slumped back to his home, still sad. Felix was on his way to _Hero's Duty__, _where he went to see his wife, Sgt. Tamora Calhoun. She was a true soldier, a soldier that fell in love with Felix. It was weird because of the height difference. Ralph chuckled at the thought.

"See ya Ralph, on my way to get Tammy to come over for the weekend." Felix the Handyman rushed past Ralph and entered the train, which disappeared in seconds. Ralph grunted and looked up at the artificial sky, though it was always nighttime. Moments later Felix came back with his "dynamite" gal.

"Wreck-It! What are you doing slacking around? Get your ass up and do something!" Tamora order the hulky blob.

"I have nothing to do. Vanellope's game is still downloading that upgrade. Might was well just stay here." responded the sad Ralph. Tamora and Felix looked puzzled.

"You do know that it's finished, right?" Felix told Ralph, who looked over his shoulder as he was walking away. "They're open now."

Ralph felt a surge of adrenaline pulse through his code and ran out the door. He was happy, happy that he could see Vanellope again. He squeezed himself in the train and launched it with both hands to quickly get to Game Central Station.

"Men." Tamora muttered. She looked at Felix who looked back at her. They were alone while everyone left. "Fix-It! Get up in that penthouse and strip now! That's an order!" Tamora boomed.

"Y-yes ma'am" Felix ran towards the building with Tamora chasing him.

-Game Central Station-

Ralph waited nervously in front of the entrance of _SUGAR RUSH. _He paced back and forth. He couldn't wait to see her and what changed. _What if they changed her code? What if she doesn't remember me?_ Ralph thought, getting anxious and even more nervous. He paced around at an even faster rate. The gate finally opened as a light appeared at the end. There was figure at the end of the tunnel. It got closer and closer. It was...taller? It got even more closer. Blue sweater, brown skirt, light blue leggings, black sneakers, candy littered hair...it was Vanellope, but older. Her hair was straight instead of in a ponytail. Ralph's eyes grew at the sight. _She's, she's...beautiful. _Ralph thought to himself. This was the first time he ever felt like this about someone. EVER.

Vanellope looked up to see Ralph, the one that was always in her head. "Ralphie!" Vanellope cried at as she lunged at Ralph. She threw her hands around his next and hugged him. "I missed you, Ralph, I really did." She smiled. Her cheeks begin to glow red. She glitched down and made pose. Everyone was looking at the new Vanellope. They congratulated her for her first upgrade. "How'd you like my new look, Ralphie boy." She winked at Ralph causing him the freeze. She really was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. "Hey! Ralph! You're not saying anything. What wrong?" again with the worried look.

"Ah, um, uh," poor Wreck-It's heart started beating faster and faster. His face turned into a fireball. Vanellope noticed his blush and smirked.

"You think I'm, hot?" she winked at him again. Ralph snapped out of it and turned away.

"No I don't." Ralph looked away, finding Felix and Tamora coming over.

"Hey Ral- woah, jiminy jiminy. Vanellope, is that you? My whiskers, you're all grown up!" Felix said to Vanellope, which was about two or three feet taller than him, but shorter than Tamora. Ralph was still the tallest but he stood there still absorbing all the things that just happened.

Tamora caught Felix staring at the now older Vanellope, so she did what any wife would've done, smack him senseless. "Just remember who you're married to Fix-It. Anyways, congrats kid, on your first upgrade." Tamora smiled.

"Yea, kid, congrats." Ralph finally said. He smiled, glad to see her again. He ruffled Vanellope's hair.

"I made him red as a cherry!" Vanellope said to herself, getting more and more excited each second. She found herself more attracted to Ralph because she was older. And because she was older, Ralph can't help but being attracted to Vanellope. Their relationship blooms into a bud. This is only the beginning of a long story.

"An upgrade, huh? Isn't that turbo-tastic." a familiar entity stalked the shadows. He laughed. "I'm back, but I'll soon rise again. This is only the beginning of the end. Just you wait Vanellope, just you wait."

The next morning, Mr. Litwak walked in the store in casual clothing. He opened the doors wide open, making way for a new game "Darkest Hour". A game, similar to _Hero's Duty,_ where humans rely on a team of super soldiers as a last hope to go against a rising mechanical foe. The arcade just received a new member of the family.

**A/N - Well not really what i had in mind but enjoy and comment/give me feedback. thanks :3**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, uh, thanks for the support and the favorites. Here's another chapter. Has some new characters from another fanfic that i never published but might be published in the future. Enjoy :3**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own WIR**

**Chapter 3 - Close Ties**

It was Monday, a day off. Something just occurred in the mind of the giant wrecking machine. What the hell happened in two days? Without opening his eyes, he took his gigantic hand to scratch his chest, but something was there. Something hairy, warm, and...soft? Ralph tried to make out what it was by feeling it out. He felt a bump and squeezed it. It was so warm and pillow like. It also jiggled a little. He touched it more. "Ah~" it moaned. _Ah?_ Ralph thought. He took his free hand and stretched his face, trying not to move. He opened his eyes to see a half-naked Vanellope in his house. Ralph jolted up from the sight, knocking Vanellope down. "Wh-what the hell are you doing here?" Ralph asked, demanding for an answer.

"Well good morning to you too Stinkbrain." Vanellope rubbed her head. Vanellope stood up, dusting herself off. She quickly put on her sweater, shoes, and skirt. She looked at Ralph. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean 'What's wrong?', why are you here? I mean, how'd you get in here?" Ralph still confused and trying to absorb what just happened. He thought about what he just touched and turned red.

Vanellope noticed his expression and smirked. "I gave something very important to you." Vanellope hid her face to trick Ralph. She loved grinding his gears.

"I WHAT?!" Ralph on the verge of fainting, screamed. He now had to take care of her and their kid, THEIR KID! He started hyperventilating and panicked. Vanellope laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just playing with you dumbass, you should've seen your face! It was priceless!" Vanellope shed a tear as she laughed and laughed. But in the midst of laughing, she thought about having a family with Ralph. In their own house, with their own children. She blushed at the thought. _Our own...kid? _Vanellope drifted off to her fantasy land. A house, a family of four (or more), and married. Vanellope's face got redder and redder. Ralph looked at Vanellope smiling, honey glow in her cheeks. He can't believe the little, cute girl he used to know turned into the hot mess. He tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. It was Monday, and he wanted to walk around. He left the house leaving Vanellope sitting there on the floor. "Hey! Where the hell you think you're going mister?" Vanellope caught up with Ralph at the train station to Game Central Station in time.

When they got there, there was a crowd around the entrance of a new game that was recently installed. _DARKEST HOUR - _a new FPS game. A group of men and a female in camo, gear, and fitted with a pistol and rifle walked out to explore their new home. Everyone greeted them and congratulated them. Ralph greeted them the same way.

"Hey, my name's Ralph, welcome to Litwak's arcade." he gave them a warm smile.

"I'm Sgt. Jack Frost." Said the Marine Leader.

"I'm Thomas Frank." A Marine with a Machine gun said with a smile.

"I'm Jamie Cordal." A Marine said in a Spanish accent.

"I'm Sam Campo." Another Marine said.

"Oh there's another soldier over there, she's isn't a marine. We found her in a heli crash ." Jack said pointing behind them.

There a female soldier stood quietly. "I'm Angelika Santos." She said. Vanellope stood behind Ralph observing them. Finally she popped out.

"Hiya, the name's Vanellope." she stuck her hand out, greeting everyone with a smile. Everyone shook her hand and greeted her as well.

Ralph, being a friendly giant, wanted to get to know them better. "I'll show you guys, and girl, to a good place. One of my personal favorites." Ralph led the way and the rest followed. Through another portal, came _Tapper's._ "Hey Tapper, let me get a couple of beers over here, oh, and some fries." Ralph called out to his close friend.

"Sure thing pal." Tapper got to work, serving and cooking at amazing speed. In no time, 7 beers and a large order of fries came. "Holler if you need anything, Ralph" Ralph nodded.

"Tell us about your game. What's it about?" Vanellope asked, curious. her eyes glimmered with excitement.

"It's self-explanatory, uh" Jack stumbled on Vanellope's name.

"It's Vanellope." Ralph said as he took a swig from his beer.

"Yea, Vanellope, it's really about the world's darkest hour, as a terrorist group named the GRIFFONZ try to take over the world, but something goes wrong and it doesn't end well. That's when the government calls us for, with the help with some super soldiers." Jack explained as the rest ate and drank.

"Mine's a racing game with other characters!" Vanellope said, stuffing fries in her mouth.

"Mine's about me wrecking a house while my colleague tries to fix it at the same time." Ralph tried to simplify. "and Vanellope," Vanellope looked up to the giant, "don't do that again." Ralph tried to discipline her but failed as she stuffed more fries in her mouth.

"I guess we're at close ties, see you around soldier." Jack saluted Ralph and left. The others soon left and followed him out of Tappers. Ralph continued to hang around. He felt as if there was something, or _someone_, watching him. He shook it off, thinking it was his imagination.

In the shadows, _HE _snickered and chuckled. "My friends are here at last. The time is near, you damned princess. Hehe..."


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys, Panda here, sorry if I'm not writing back so quickly. I have finals to worry about and I gotta pass (asian parents). After this week, I'll write more chapters. Again, sorry. Stay classy.

-FR34KYP4ND4Z


	6. Yet Another Author's Note

Hey guys, Panda here, sorry if I'm not writing back so quickly still. My computer is in repair so no chapters still then. I really am sorry and don't worry, I don't plan on abandoning this story just yet. Oh, I would really love your help so I need ideas. Inbox me any ideas or in the reviews. Thanks again and sorry for the delay.

-FR34KYP4ND4Z


	7. Another Note

Sorry guys, I just don't have time, since kinda forgot about it a few months back. But i promise, i will right in my free time (if i have any). Thanks

-FreakyPandaz


End file.
